


Something Immortal

by nozomiya



Series: Demonette/Devilbug AU [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Has a Crush on Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Akumatized Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Alya Césaire Bashing, Demon AU, Demon/Human Relationships, F/M, Lila Rossi Lies, chat still loves her, marinette is the daughter of satan, she is literally a demon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:21:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25494550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nozomiya/pseuds/nozomiya
Summary: Chat Blanc had fallen in love with the devil, disguised as an angel. And strangely, he didn't mind one bit.Or;Chat finds out why his princess always wears gloves.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Chat Blanc/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, MariBlanc - Relationship
Series: Demonette/Devilbug AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846864
Comments: 8
Kudos: 158





	Something Immortal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NiuNiu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiuNiu/gifts), [imthepunchlord](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imthepunchlord/gifts).



He had always wondered why she wore gloves.  
  
Silken white gloves, padded with protection, designed to hold heavy objects. Marinette was a strong girl, he understood that much. She had to help her parents in the bakery, lift heavy objects, beat dough into delicious pastries. Her parents also wore gloves, black ones that complimented each other and their outfits. Every day at school, she'd wave to him, Adrien, with those white gloves. Nobody has actually seen her hands before, he thinks. Not even Alya.  
  
_"Alya Césaire,"_ A grumble escapes him, bitterly, at the thought of the girl who hurt his lady so much. Even as an akumatized version of himself, he knew why Marinette was so closed off. So ... distant. So upset now, and he knew it was because of what that _liar_ and her posse had done to her. His white claws grazed the edges of one of her pillows, soft to the touch. A ghost of a smile grazed his lips. He knew she had designed this one; he saw her working on it a few weeks prior. Marinette, despite herself, was still a little afraid of the white cat, ice-like blue eyes staring at her with an unhinged twinkle in his eyes, pupils slit and teeth sharp, sharp enough to bite into her. Instead, however, she found herself growing accustomed to him, almost _close_ to the man who called himself Chat Blanc. Ladybug had been almost avoiding the akuma, taking down all the others while fleeing the scene soon enough to avoid Chat. The white feline didn't cause much destruction. Basic property damage and silly pranks were his forte, and while Hawk Moth was quickly growing tired of his shenanigans, he quite enjoyed spending time with his Princess.   
  
Curiosity always killed the cat.  
  
  
"Chaton?" Her sweet voice called, coming up the trapdoor and into the room, holding a tray of freshly baked, perfectly buttered croissants. The smell of the pastries, coupled with the girl's normal scent, made his ears twitch slightly, sitting up to look at her. Marinette smiled, warmth radiating from her pink lips. So warm looking, so sweet ... Chat Blanc cleared his throat and moved over to her in quick but careful movements. He smirked, taking a croissant and stuffing it in his mouth, melting internally at the taste. It was almost like eating angel's food. That's what she was ... Marinette was his angel. In her white gloves, her wondrous smile, her amazing food. The way she treated him despite him being a monster, a _beast_ in the eyes of the public, in all of Paris. She gently pet his head, the fabric of her gloves rubbing against his ears, making him purr a little in his throat. He decides to ask, for the first time.  
  
" ... Princess, why do you wear gloves?"  
  
The question seems to shock her, like a lightning bolt. He sees a mix of emotions cross over her face, going from shock; to a slight fear; to resolve, and back to the calm that was there previously. She chuckles nervously, holding her hands together and fiddling with her fingers.  
  
"T- They're so I don't get dirty in the bakery! And, and so it's easier to lift stuff, for Maman and Papa when they need help ..! Why do you ask?" Her smile is shaky, hiding a fear of him finding something. It's a good thing he doesn't know when to quit. His white claws take her white hands in his own, staring at her with slanted eyes, and a cheeky grin.  
  
"So, you wouldn't mind taking them off for me? I would love to hold your hand properly." She audibly gulps at his response, pulling her hand away. Marinette clears her throat, looking away from Chat, away from those eyes. "I .. I can't do it, Chat. Just trust me on this. I can't." Her voice is strained, almost like she doesn't want to tell him that she can't. Chat's charisma instantly fades as a result of seeing those eyes, her sweet heaven eyes, blue as the skies themselves, turn sad and cloudy. He steps back, stumbling on apologies, as he sees something poke out from those gloves. It was ... purple? A line, almost like a root, creeped its way up her arm, embedded into her skin. Thinking it's an akuma, he pounces, pulling Marinette to the floor, holding up her hand. Her yell for him to stop goes unheard, as he rips off her glove from her left hand.  
  
  
Her hand ..  
  
  
Marinette's fingers, palm, all of it. Her entire hand was dark purple, like a permanent tattoo in her skin. Permanent ink, sunken into her otherwise beautiful and pale skin. His eyes widened as they traced down her arm. The corruption spread down her veins, in almost roots. The purple could be mistaken for black by anybody not paying close attention, but he was. And he knew that, the longer he stared, the more it spread. The roots twisted along her skin, growing, all the way almost up to her elbows. He ripped his gaze away to find Marinette on the floor, hyperventilating, as she tore her hand out of his grip, holding it closely to her chest. Her hair looked frazzled now, eyes widened, bluebell slowly being overtaken by a similar shade of purple to her hands. 

  
  
"Marinette?! What's wrong?! Your hands, your eyes, you .. Is this Hawk Moth's doing?! I'll-"  
  
"STOP IT!"  
  
Marinette's scream rang out through the room, as she stopped breathing as heavily, now taking calm, miniature breaths. Her eyes went from widened, to soft, to sad. Spare tears slipped from her eyes as she cradled her blackened hand close using her other, still-gloved right hand. Chat stared at her for a while, watching her cry. He wanted to go, hold her, apologize. He wanted to hug her, sing to her, love her, _love her._ He shakily breathes out, going on his knees, crawling towards the girl. She was mumbling something to herself, a mantra, almost. He could barely make it out, but when he got close enough to hear it, his heart sunk to his stomach.  
  
_"I'm a monster ... I'm a monster ... I'm a .. monster .. I .."  
  
  
_  


No words were exchanged between them, as she cried into his shoulder, sobbing hysterically for the first time in what felt like years. And he held her tightly, watching bitterly as the corrupted roots spread up and past her elbows.  
He loved her.  
  
Chat Blanc had fallen in love with the devil, disguised as an angel. And strangely, he didn't mind one bit.

**Author's Note:**

> i gifted this work to my two fav mariblanc writers! also, to clarify, the corruption is born on every demon's hands. the more upset or angry they are, the more it spreads. if it covers someone completely, they grow into their true form, aka a devil. marinette, being the daughter of satan, does her absolute best to always stay positive and nice just so she doesnt reach her true form, because if she does, she'd probably corrupt the whole universe, and she doesn't want that. also chat blanc is a dork! +dedication to the zombie nathaniel discord :)


End file.
